


Nathalie

by LaviniaCrist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Humor, Parody, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur, Plagg - Freeform, adrien agreste - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist
Summary: "Parecia que todas as pequenas engrenagens que compunham aquela mansão dependiam constantemente dela para serem colocadas nos eixos". Mas, e se ela não estivesse mais lá? Já tentaram imaginar todas as responsabilidades que a Nathalie tem e o quanto precisam dela?





	1. Le matin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Nathalie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541995) by [LaviniaCrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist)



> Se passa nos últimos episódios da segunda temporada (levando em consideração a perspectiva da Nathalie), partindo para algo completamente paralelo em capítulos futuros.

A manhã tranquila e desinteressante seguia a rotina se uma forma tão engessada pela mesmice que tornava quase impossível a assistente de Gabriel Agreste achar algo interessante para fazer além de dar todo o seu foco ao manejo da agenda de seus patrões.  
A tarefa havia se tornado algo um tanto mais divertido quando algumas caixas de cores diferentes substituíram a nomenclatura das tarefas, fazendo com que o encaixe das atividades nos horários certos se tornasse uma brincadeira de Tetris com quadrados e retângulos coloridos. A agenda poderia ser montada para a sequência de um mês, facilmente, se não fossem os pedidos recorrentes tanto de Gabriel quanto de Adrien para mudar o dia ou horário de uma tarefa e outra. Felizmente, ela pensou naquele jeito divertido e prático de se usar uma tabela Excel.  
Quando o indicador de Nathalie deslizou suavemente sobre a tela do tablet e a última tarefa foi encaixada em seu lugar, a secretária teve apenas tempo para um sorriso de “tarefa cumprida” antes do alarme programado disparar: já era hora de acordar Adrien para a escola.  
Enquanto ela caminhava em direção ao quarto do rapaz, se pôs a pensar: desde que Adrien começou a vida escolar, em teoria, ela teria mais tempo livre. Apenas em teoria mesmo, já que na realidade aquele tempo livre era completamente consumido pela vilania de Gabriel. Era considerado horas extras, certo? Seja como for, ela estava fazendo seu trabalho com a melhor eficiência que poderia e isto, hora ou outra, seria recompensado adequadamente.  
.  
.  
.  
— Adrien! — ela deu duas curtas batidas na porta e, ao não receber sinal algum do rapaz, entrou sem cerimônia no cômodo — Adrien, precisa levantar — a voz saiu bem mais firme, quando ela já estava ao lado da cama.  
Ele não costumava ser preguiçoso, tão pouco demorar para despertar, mas, desde que começou a frequentar a escola, quase todas as manhãs aquele comportamento se repetia: ela perdia cerca de um minuto e meio (já cronometrado) até conseguir acordar ele de algum sonho envolvendo a heroína de Paris. Francamente, o quão impressionável Adrien era?  
— Ladybug... Casa... Hamster... — o rapaz balbuciava como se fosse uma justificativa para continuar dormindo.  
Vendo que precisava usar o método infalível, Nathalie suspirou e foi até o banheiro, voltando armada de pouquíssima paciência e uma meia usada de Adrien. A mulher se aproximou da cama novamente, colocando a peça desgastada e fedida sobre o nariz do rapaz. Não era um modo didático e muito menos correto de lidar com aquela situação, mas funcionava.  
— Plagg! — Adrien gritou, se debatendo um pouco antes de finalmente despertar. Depois de se recuperar do susto e jogar a meia usada bem longe de si, era momento de agradecer sua tutora por acordá-lo no melhor do sonho: — Bom dia, Nathalie... e obrigado. — a voz saiu em um tom melancólico, com uma pitada de sarcasmo.  
— Não há de que — respondeu ela, curta e com o mesmo toque de acidez.  
— Eu posso acordar sozinho, sabia? Tenho certeza que você iria aproveitar mais o seu um minuto e meio — o rapaz resmungou enquanto passava as costas das mãos pelas pálpebras, sabendo que viria alguma reclamação sobre a perca de tempo envolvida em acorda-lo.  
— Só vai ter essa credibilidade de mim quando parar de dar nome para suas meias usadas — a resposta de Nathalie soou divertida — Se apresse ou o café da manhã vai esfriar. — alertou, já se dirigindo para a porta, retomando sua seriedade.  
— Croissant?  
— E queijos tão fedidos quanto a meia Plagg — a assistente usou de todo o seu autocontrole para falar a frase de uma forma série e repreensiva, antes de finalmente sair de fato daquele quarto.  
Adrien também precisou fazer um esforço colossal para não cair em gargalhadas ao ver Nathalie falando algo como aquilo de um jeito tão “seriamente profissional”, mas não conseguiu conter o riso ao encarar seu pequeno kwami emburrado, flutuando de frente para ele depois que a porta do cômodo foi fechada.  
— Eu não sei por que ela acha que você chama suas meias usadas de Plagg! — o pequenino gatinho negro resmungou.  
— Simples: vocês têm o mesmo cheiro!  
— Eu não me importaria em ser apresentado pra ela em troca da dignidade do meu nome... e um pouco de queijo extra também!  
— Estamos falando da Nathalie — o rapaz finalmente se levantou da cama e continuou a conversa com o pequenino enquanto caminhava para o banheiro— Ela iria fazer uma agenda pra você...  
— É, ela é um robô igual ao seu pai... — o gatinho pegou a meia suja jogada no chão e seguiu os passos do dono — Na pior das hipóteses, ela iria ter um curto-circuito!  
— Na pior das hipóteses, ela iria acreditar em kwamis e coisas mágicas do tipo, iria deduzir que eu sou o ChatNoir e iria fazer uma agenda para ele também...  
— O que será que acontece se aquele tablet quebrar?  
— Nem pense nisso, Plagg! — Adrien falou o mais sério que pode, enquanto se preparava para entrar debaixo do chuveiro.  
— Eu sei, eu sei... — o pequenino resmungou, jogando a meia junto com as demais roupas sujas — Mas seria engraçado ver ela tendo um curto-circuito!  
.  
.  
.  
Uma vez que o Agreste mais novo já estava se aprontando para a escola, era hora de dar atenção ao Agreste mais velho.  
Todas as manhãs, Gabriel tinha seu dejejum regado de discussões com fornecedores e com quem mais ousasse não fazer exatamente o que ele queria. Entre as conversas, ele soltava várias informações importantes que Nathalie deveria anotar: números de contatos importantes, coisas que ela precisaria fazer e até mesmo tecidos que deveriam ser comprados para a confecção de modelos.  
— Eu disse claramente: organza! Num tom de cristal azul, fosco! — o homem mantinha o tom de voz firme, completamente certo de estar com a razão — Quer realmente que minha assistente cheque o pedido? Quer tanto assim mostrar que erraram algo tão simples como um tipo de tecido!?  
E, neste momento exato, Nathalie já estava passando pelas portas da sala de jantar enquanto verificava o histórico de pedidos. Exatamente como Gabriel havia falado: organza, num tom de cristal azul, fosco.  
— Está correto, senhor — ela mostrou a tela do tablet.  
— Não, não quero justificativas! Quero organza, num tom azul cristal, fosco! Nada de chiffon ou qualquer coisa parecida! — e, já sem paciência alguma para lidar com pessoas atrapalhadas, ele estendeu o celular para Nathalie.  
— Não sabe como lamentamos o infortúnio! Chiffon e organza são extremamente parecidos aos olhos de estagiários, entende, senhor Agreste? Não vamos deixar nada como este erro acontecer novamente! — falava a pessoa do outro lado da linha, desesperada apenas por imaginar perder um cliente como Gabriel.  
— O senhor Agreste espera que o acidente seja reparado em, no máximo, três horas. Não há tempo para lidar com erros desse nível, espero que entendam que não haverá uma nova chance de repararem — Nathalie respondeu pelo superior, com um tom firme na voz, enquanto estendia seu tablet para o Agreste verificar toda a agenda programada para o dia.  
— Mas é impossível em três horas, nós... — continuava choramingando a pessoa do outro lado da linha.  
— Irei pessoalmente buscar a encomenda em três horas! — ela repetiu, ainda mais dura e encerrou a ligação sem dar tempo para justificativas.  
Com o fim da ligação, o ambiente mergulhou em um silencio quase absoluto. Se não fosse o som estridente que Gabriel fazia ao bater a colher de chá contra o pires repetidas vezes, impaciente ao notar a falta de tempo para seu hobby obscuro.  
— Quero a tarde livre hoje, Nathalie. Cuide disso — praticamente ordenou enquanto estendia o tablet para a assistente.  
— Lamento, senhor. Não tem como remanejar a agenda para tempo livre hoje, o desfile vai ser amanhã e...  
— Amanhã... — ele repetiu com surpresa, interrompendo a explicação da assistente — Adrien precisa fazer a última prova hoje ainda.  
— No horário do almoço, senhor.  
— Se algum reparo precisar ser feito, será na parte da tarde...  
— Depois de uma rápida conversa marcada com a senhora Audrey, senhor. Ela quer ter certeza de que a presença dela será...  
— Desmarque.  
— Mas...  
— Desmarque, Nathalie. Precisamos fazer isso dar certo! — Gabriel falou em um tom sério, mas que carregava certa melancolia.  
— Sim, senhor. — rapidamente ela começou a mover as células da planilha, acrescentando uma anotação extra sobre a troca de tecidos que seria realizada.  
— O chapéu já está pronto? — o homem deixou a mesa do café, se levantando e começando a caminhada até o escritório, sendo seguido pela assistente.  
— Sim, com as devidas mudanças. Quer que eu vá buscar hoje ainda?  
— Não é necessário, deixe que a garota leve pessoalmente amanhã. Apenas garanta que não haja atrasos — ao notar que Nathalie apenas acenou com a cabeça, ele retomou — Alguma observação sobre isso?  
— Nenhuma. Ela apenas costuma ser... Atrapalhada. Tem certeza que isso não compromete em nada o que está planejado para o desfile? — a voz denunciou toda a preocupação em alguma parte do plano dar errado.  
— Deixo essa responsabilidade em suas mãos. Garanta que absolutamente nada dê errado, Nathalie.  
— Sim, senhor Agreste. — ela endireitou a pequenina mexa de cabelo que teimava em ficar sobre a testa, observando o superior entrar no escritório e deixar a porta fechar atrás de si.  
Um pequeno suspiro fugiu dos lábios dela devido à pressão que o desfile e mais um dos vários planos “infalíveis” colocava sobre a pobre assistente. Se seus deveres se resumissem à apenas ser uma funcionária ela saberia lidar melhor com tudo, porém, seus deveres estavam bem mais entrelaçados com a amizade e confiança que Gabriel tinha por ela do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela foi escolhida para supervisionar Adrien; ela controlava bem mais dos bens dos Agreste do que, por ética, deveria; ela mergulhava em planos insanos para ajudar Hawk Moth; ela até mesmo se via em uma situação angustiante por saber de todos os segredos que aquela casa escondia... E somente ela era responsável por tudo dar certo, ou pelo menos, era isso o que todos davam a entender.  
De qualquer jeito, ela tinha coisas demais para fazer e pensar sobre isso não tornaria tudo mais simples!  
Sua prioridade naquele momento era Adrien. O rapaz não poderia de jeito algum se atrasar para a escola ou qualquer outro compromisso, caso contrário, seria visto como uma irresponsabilidade e a consequência seria ele preso em casa. Ao menos, Gabriel era um pai mais preocupado em ser rigoroso com o filho do que ter tempo livre para se tornar um vilão.  
.  
.  
.  
A mulher retomou a compostura, respirando fundo e se preparando para acusar o colega de trabalho, Gorila – apelidado por Adrien –, de se atrasar. Qual a dificuldade em ir na padaria e voltar rápido? Praticamente todas as manhãs ele cumpria aquela tarefa, mas por que justo naquele dia ele estava atrasado!?  
Parando para pensar, qual a dificuldade de um chef da mais alta classe em fazer um croissant de queijo!? E que problema havia em ele admitir isso ao invés de pedir para eles serem comprados da forma mais discreta possível!? E por que ela se importava em ajudar nessas idiossincrasias!?  
— Croissant — o guarda-costas grandalhão resmungou, entrando pela porta da frente com uma pequenina caixinha nas mãos.  
— Já era hora! — apressada, ela pegou a caixa e levou consigo para a sala de jantar, sendo acompanhada pelo colega — Adrien hoje vai ter aulas de esgrima depois da escola, mas vai sair cedo para um ensaio do desfile e deve chegar pelo menos duas horas antes do jantar — ela falava de forma rápida enquanto caminhava até a porta da cozinha, abrindo-a e tendo tempo de apenas entregar a caixa para o chef antes de fechar a porta novamente e virar-se para o colega — Preciso que me leve para pegar encomendas, até o lugar do desfile depois do almoço e depois busque algumas coisas para o camarim do Adrien. Alguma pergunta?  
O Gorila, que apenas a acompanhava e soltava um murmúrio ou outro para cada novo destino, respirou fundo e se preparou para perguntar algo, chegando a levantar o indicador, mas foi interrompido. Adrien acabara de entrar no cômodo, parecendo procurar algo na bolça a tiracolo.  
— Nathalie, eu não vi minha roupa de esgrima em lugar nenhum...  
— Ela está na... Na... — em cada gaguejo, ela se amaldiçoava por esquecer de coisas tão simples por focar primeiro nas grandes — ... Na lavanderia! — respondeu ela, notando que tanto o garoto quanto o guarda-costas pareceram surpresos por ela esquecer algo — Entrego a você no almoço, antes da aula. — a secretária endireitou a mecha de cabelo, saindo sem dar tempo de contestações.  
A verdade é que até mesmo a mais eficiente de todos naquela casa se esquecia de uma coisa ou outra. A roupa deveria ter sido buscada no dia anterior, coisa que não foi feita por falta de tempo. Para todos os efeitos, Nathalie já planejava entregar a roupa antes da aula de esgrima. Ninguém nunca saberia que foi um deslize, ou pelo menos, fingiriam não saber.  
.  
.  
.  
Levar Adrien até o colégio era a parte do dia mais tranquila e mais desnecessária para Nathalie. Tranquila por ela ter apenas o trabalho de se sentar no banco do carro e acompanhar o rapaz e, pelo mesmo motivo, era desnecessária. O tempo que ela “perdia” fazendo aquilo, poderia adiantar outras coisas que não poderiam ser resolvidas apenas com o tablet.  
— ... E depois de você ir até o lugar do desfile para um ensaio, terá a última prova da sua roupa, por isso, não se atrase de jeito algum. — ela encarava o Agreste mais novo, estava terminando de detalhar cada tarefa que ele precisava cumprir de sua agenda para o dia.  
— Meu pai não vai ir no desfile de novo, não é? — a voz magoada de Adrien deixava claro o quanto aquilo incomodava ele.  
— Ele vai estar ocupado demais, mas prometeu tentar chegar a tempo de assistir você.  
— Ele sempre promete isso... — resmungou ele.  
— Dessa vez vai ser diferente! — sem nem notar, Nathalie acabou esboçando um sorriso ao final da frase. Ela, quase tanto quanto Gabriel, queria que fosse diferente das outras vezes.  
— Obrigado, Nathalie! — Adrien também sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco mais animado.  
O carro estacionou exatamente ao fim da conversa, haviam chego à escola no momento em que o sinal estava tocando.  
Adrien saiu apressado, correndo para perto dos amigos e parecendo esquecer completamente dos que ficaram no carro. Era interessante observar o quanto a timidez dele era reduzida na presença de Nino e os demais colegas de classe. O Agreste continuou sendo observado até entrar no colégio, quando já não era mais visível para Nathalie e para o Gorila.  
— Para onde? — o guarda-costas, que no momento estava mais para motorista particular, perguntou com certo tédio por saber que sobraria para ele, independente do destino, passar o dia carregando caixas e bolsas para lá e para cá.  
— Mercado! — respondeu Nathalie, passando para o banco da frente de uma forma um tanto quanto atrapalhada — E depois buscar algumas encomendas.   
Sem demais informações serem necessárias, o “passeio” se iniciou.  
.  
.  
.  
Uma ida ao mercado pode ser divertida para alguns e entediante para outros. Para o Gorila, era algo semelhante a uma tortura de tão chato.  
Seguir a lista de compras do cozinheiro com nomes complicados – talvez pelo garrancho da letra - e ingredientes que ele julgava nem se quer serem comestíveis era uma missão quase impossível, normalmente ele errava coisa ou outra e ouvia reclamações por alguns dias seguidos, tanto do chef quanto de Nathalie. Foi abdicado de tal tarefa, que passou para a assistente.  
Sua tarefa agora era ficar guardando o lugar na fila, algo igualmente chato. Ele não era um homem simpático, chegando a ser o outro extremo: assustador para algumas criancinhas. Ouvir o som repetitivo da máquina registradora era agonizante, perdendo apenas para o constrangimento de passar a vez para quase todos da fila porque a colega de trabalho estava demorando a chegar com o carrinho.  
— Próximo! — o sorridente rapaz do caixa anunciou ser a vez do grandalhão.  
— Pode passar — respondeu Gorila entre os dentes, falando com quem quer que fosse que estava atrás de si. Não fez questão alguma de saber quem era, apenas se moveu para o canto e deu passagem  
— Obrigada, senhor! — agradeceu uma mulher sorridente, passando com o carrinho com uma montanha de compras e um bebê, quase escondido debaixo dos produtos, sentado dentro.  
Francamente, o que as pessoas tinham de tão diferente deles? O que custa ficar de mau humor dentro de um mercado? Todos pareciam extremamente sorridentes e alegres, o que destoava completamente com o mau-humor dele. Era um complô! Só podia! Era um esforço coordenado entre todos para que ele parecesse um rabugento.  
— Gandi! — balbuciou erroneamente o bebê, chamando a atenção da mãe para si. O pequeno observava Gorila com brilho nos olhos, como se ele fosse algo totalmente fantástico.  
— Se você beber bastante leite, vai ficar tão grande quanto ele! — a mãe falou entusiasmada, interrompendo a tarefa de passar as compras do carrinho para o caixa e começando a procurar algo na bolsa — Aqui, August — e, de dentro da bolsa, ela puxou uma mamadeira que foi agarrada instantaneamente pelo bebê.  
Deixando de lado uma os pensamentos sobre uma possível conspiração e notando ser uma inspiração para as crianças, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era dar um sorriso. Tarefa um tanto difícil para quem sempre precisa estar sério. Talvez algo extremamente incomodo, visto que um dos seus melhores sorrisos era apenas uma careta, com os cantos da boca repuxados.  
Tal feição não soava “sorridente”, mas sim assustadora, principalmente para o pequeno August que se pôs a chorar. Mais uma vez, a mãe interrompeu a passagem de compras e dedicou totalmente sua atenção para o bebê, em tentativas vãs de acalma-lo.  
— August, já vamos ir para casa... — as suplicas por silencio começaram — Você não queria ser grande como ele? Não vai ser se continuar chorando por nada...  
— Ah! — o caixa exclamou de uma forma animada — Talvez ele queira isso aqui: um pirulito! — o rapaz pegou o doce que estava em um mostruário próximo, estendendo para o bebê que, instantaneamente, parou o choro.  
— Pilulito! — as pequeninas mãos se estendiam na direção do doce, enquanto um punhado de baba já escorria pelo canto da boca.  
Quando a gostosura de açúcar já estava quase sendo alcançada, a mulher afastou o doce do filho colocou-o de volta no mostruário, dando a seguinte explicação:  
— August, não pode comer doces!  
Aquilo foi o suficiente para que o bebê voltasse a chorar, agora ainda mais alto. O som estridente apenas contribuiu para que o mau-humor do guarda costas aumentasse e a teoria de existir um complô ganhasse seus pensamentos novamente.  
Aquela tortura perdurou por tempo indeterminado, já que para o grandalhão, tudo estava se passando em câmera lenta. Ao menos todas aquelas compras eram apenas volumes: a maior parte pacotes de fraldas possivelmente em promoção.  
— Próximo! — mais uma vez, o rapaz do caixa anunciou que era a vez de Gorila.  
Entretanto, antes que ele passasse sua vez ao próximo, sentiu suas costas serem cutucadas por um carrinho de compras. Ao se virar, já pronto para descarregar sua ira na pessoa irresponsável que o “atropelou”, se deparou com Nathalie.  
— Deveria chegar para o canto — mais uma vez, ela deslizou o carrinho ao encontro dele — Ou me ajudar com isso.  
Todo o mau-humor foi equilibrado pelo sentimento de liberdade que aquelas compras estarem saindo do carrinho e passando pelo caixa indicavam. O momento mais aguardado era o pagamento: depois dele, era só juntar todas as bolsas e fugir daquele lugar.  
Algo que sempre impressionava Gorila era o fato de Nathalie ter tantos cartões diferentes na carteira e de usar cada um deles para uma determinada tarefa. Como ela sabia qual usar? Como ela conseguia guardar todas as senhas? Como Gabriel confiava tão cegamente nela?  
Se estivesse em seu lugar, tendo um daqueles cartões platinados com quinhentas vantagens e limite infinito, com certeza iria ter comprado passagens para uma ilha paradisíaca e tantas outras coisas que queria. Claro, perderia o emprego e provavelmente seria processado, mas valeria a experiência.  
— Você realmente quer isso? — a voz de Nathalie, que soava um tanto desacreditava, tirou o colega dos pensamentos. Tudo o que ele fez foi resmungar um “sim?” e ficar ainda mais desentendido quando recebeu um pirulito, daqueles do mostruário — Pegue as bolsas, precisamos ir... — era claro o esforço que a assistente estava precisando fazer para não rir de um grandalhão mal-encarado segurando um pirulito colorido.  
A mulher quase deixou as gargalhadas escaparem quando, sem muitas alternativas, Gorila enfiou o doce na boca para poder usar as duas mãos para levar as compras até o carro. Ela se permitiu dar uma risadinha ou outra quando já estava devidamente acomodada dentro do veículo, enquanto ele arrumava tudo no porta-malas.  
Quando o guarda-costas finalmente entrou, ela precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes e desviar o máximo possível o olhar. Aproveitou para mudar a rota enquanto se preparava para prender os risos mais uma vez.  
— Agora, pegar a encomenda do senhor Agreste — Nathalie usou de toda sua concentração para não rir do colega, principalmente por ele já estar de mau-humor.  
.  
.  
.  
O trajeto até uma das lojas de tecido mais importantes da cidade foi silencioso. Gorilla estava ocupado demais se perguntando o que fez de errado para aquele bebê começar a chorar e Nathalie estava entediada, recorrendo à um joguinho qualquer para passar o tempo.  
Quando chegaram ao destino, ambos saíram do carro e tentaram disfarçar o incomodo com o cheiro da loja. Tecidos, muita das vezes recém tingidos, tinham cheiro forte. Mais forte ainda apenas os perfumes e essências utilizados para encobrir o sinal de recém tintura.  
Nathalie, ignorando um ou outro atendente, foi diretamente ao balcão central e encarou quem ela julgou ser o supervisor – devido ao uniforme diferente. Sem esperar qualquer comentário, ela começou o diálogo:  
— Vim buscar a encomenda do senhor Agreste — a voz só não era mais fria que o olhar que era dirigia ao outro.  
— M-Mas... Mas marcamos um tempo de três horas e... — ele tentou explicar, era a mesma pessoa do telefonema.  
— Até três horas.  
— Nós contávamos com as três horas e ainda não...  
— A encomenda, por acaso, ainda não está pronta? — ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, deixando transparecer o quão irritante aquilo era.  
— Não! Digo, está! Claro que está... — o outro soava frio, entrelaçando os dedos e tentando buscar sua “paz interior” — Só falta embalar.  
— Então embale!  
— É que... Er... O nosso encarregado disso precisou faltar hoje e nós... Er...  
— Você não sabe como embalar um tecido? É isso? — ela interrompeu a explicação, massageando a têmpora por baixo dos óculos e tentando manter a compostura.  
— Claro que eu sei, só gostaria de pedir alguns minutinhos... — neste exato momento, Gorila chegou até os dois e acabava de massacrar o pirulito entre os dentes. Foi mais do que o necessário para que novas gotas de suor brotassem pela testa do supervisor — V-Volto em um instante!  
Com uma agilidade que só poderia ser originada do pavor que estava sentindo, o tal supervisor embalou a encomenda da melhor maneira que pode, com direito a lacinho de fita ao redor da caixa e tudo. Quando já estava quase livre daquela situação angustiante, cometeu um grave erro ao perguntar:  
— E quanto ao tecido enviado errado? Trouxeram para a troca? — falou da forma mais gentil possível, passando as caixas para as mãos do motorista.  
Na mesma hora, o grandalhão travou segurando as caixas na mesma posição e encarou Nathalie. Ele não sabia que precisava levar caixa alguma até lá e também não tinha visto nenhuma dentro do carro.  
— Se é realmente necessário que o senhor Agreste pague pelo seu erro, tudo bem — ela fez questão de frisar a palavra, com a carteira já em mãos.  
— Não! — o supervisor gritou, largando as caixas de vez e tentando uma suplica: — Claro que não é necessário! É um singelo pedido de desculpas pelo nosso erro grotesco! — ele sorriu nervosamente.  
— Neste caso... — ela guardou a carteira novamente e Gorila já se dirigia para a porta de saída — Não fez mais que a sua obrigação! — completou de forma seca, antes de dar as costas ao supervisor e iniciar sua caminhada para fora de lá.  
.  
.  
.  
Quando os dois colegas de serviço já estavam dentro do carro, prontos para irem até a lavanderia, o tablet recebeu uma ligação do chef. Imaginando que o cozinheiro iria reclamar sobre a demora, Nathalie já atendeu preparando seu discurso de “prioridades” mentalmente.  
— UMA TRAGÉDIA ACONTECEU! — o homem gritava com uma vez de choro, abafada pelo chapéu comprido que, ao invés de estar em sua cabeça, estava praticamente sendo mastigado por ele — PRECISAS VIR RÁPIDO!  
— O que aconteceu!? — desconcertada, tanto ela quanto Gorila tentavam notar indicio de uma invasão, ataque akuma ou qualquer coisa do gênero.  
— REPITO: UMA TRAGÉDIA! ALGO TERRÍVEL!  
Enquanto o motorista mais parecia um piloto de corrida manobrando e conduzindo o carro de volta para casa, a assistente tentava entender algo em tudo aquilo.  
— O senhor Agreste está bem!? Adrien!?  
— Sim, sim! O problema é na cozinha! — o chef deu uma pequena pausa em seus lamentos para fungar o nariz, retomando logo depois — É O HORROR!  
— Algum problema nos encanamentos? Luz? Algo pegou fogo!? — enquanto tentava descobrir o problema, ela tentava a todo custo não deixar o aparelho cair com as curvas acentuadas que Gorila fazia.  
— OS QUEIJOS!!!  
— O queijo pegou fogo?  
— PIOR!  
— Descobriram que você não sabe fazer croissant de queijo?  
— Olhe a cá, menininha! Sei fazer e muito bem, por sinal! Aquele rapazinho mimado é que não sabe apreciá-los... E não! Não é este o motivo de tal tragédia em minha cozinha! — por mais que tentasse falar algumas frases de forma mais séria, o chef sempre voltava aos choramingos depois — Oh! OS QUEIJOS!  
— Ele deve estar em choque... — por fim, ela encerrou a ligação depois da constatação.  
Seria uma longa manhã...  
.  
.  
.  
O trajeto de volta para casa durou poucos minutos, mas a adrenalina corrente nas veias fez parecer bem mais demorado. Enquanto o tempo escorria, várias possibilidades foram sendo pensadas por Nathalie, uma pior que a outra, a maioria envolvendo acidentes com Adrien, com Gabriel, com a mansão e o que ela escondia... Até mesmo Hawk Moth passou pela lista de vítimas da tal tragédia.  
Assim que o veículo estacionou em frente ao portão a mulher saiu apressada, largando o colega de trabalho para trás. Durante o pequeno percurso, a polícia foi acionada pelo excesso de velocidade e sobraria para Gorila se explicar.  
Nathalie correu para dentro da casa. Tudo parecia perfeitamente em ordem, mas ela sabia que haviam possibilidades demais de coisas erradas para se acalmar agora.  
O ateliê foi primeiro lugar onde ela entrou, um tanto atrapalhada e esbaforida. Ela olhou atentamente em volta, ficando um tanto quanto confusa por não encontrar absolutamente nenhum sinal de coisa fora dos eixos.  
— Algo errado, Nathalie? — Gabriel, concentrado demais em seus trabalhos, nem se quer olhou para a assistente. Bom para ela, porque caso ele notar que havia sim algo de errado.  
— Não? ... Não, nada de errado! — foi tudo o que ela disse antes de fechar a porta, respirar fundo e começar sua corrida para o próximo ponto: quarto de Adrien.  
Entretanto, antes que ela chegasse mais longe do que alguns passos:  
— Nathalie! — o superior chamou, soando um tanto mal-humorado.  
No mesmo instante, a assistente deu meia volta e parou de frente a porta, abrindo-a novamente e tendo coragem de colocar apenas o rosto para dentro do cômodo. Se havia algo realmente errado acontecendo, Gabriel não iria ficar nem um pouco feliz em saber...  
— Sim, senhor Agreste?  
— Não corra de saltos, vai acabar torcendo o pé... — ele murmurou de forma repreensiva, voltando a dar atenção somente ao seu trabalho em progresso.  
— Não irá acontecer novamente — em parte aliviada e em parte irritada pelo “puxão de orelha”, Nathalie fechou a porta novamente e caminhou da forma mais apressada possível para o quarto do rapaz.  
Lá, entretanto, não parecia ter absolutamente nada de errado também. Estava tudo no lugar, a cama já estava arrumada, as roupas sujas no cesto – assim como a meia Plagg - e tudo exatamente como sempre ficava. Até mesmo as janelas estavam devidamente fechadas.  
Sobrava apenas um lugar onde algo de errado, de fato, poderia ter acontecido: a cozinha. Ela evitou tal ambiente ao máximo visto que o cozinheiro deveria estar chocado ainda e, mesmo se não estivesse, ele era uma pessoa difícil demais de lidar. Sem ter outras opções e nem tempo para esperar Gorila acabar de se explicar, ela mesma quem deveria ir até lá.  
Nathalie andava apressada, com os saltos fazendo mais barulho do que o normal. Olhava cuidadosamente tudo no trajeto até a cozinha, parecia que nada havia acontecido pela casa. Talvez, de fato, o acidente fosse apenas lá.  
Ela lembrava-se claramente do único lamurio do chef: algo aconteceu com os queijos. Eles estavam com um cheiro pior que o normal? O fungo deles se espalhou por tudo? Roedores, talvez?  
Passando pelas portas da cozinha, ela se deparou com o que mais parecia ser uma ambientação de filme de terror: molhos jogados por todos os lados, farinha, panelas e utensílios caídos pela bancada e pelo chão...  
Provavelmente uma luta havia acontecido ali! Claro, a cozinha tinha uma porta para os fundos!  
Outra coisa que notou foi a falta do chef. O homem era rechonchudo o suficiente para não conseguir se esconder com facilidade, mas não estava em canto algum do vasto cômodo. Sobrava um lugar, apenas um, onde tanto ele quanto quem quer que fosse o causador de tamanho problema poderiam estar: a despensa.  
Ela respirou fundo e se dirigiu lentamente até a porta do pequeno armazenamento. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais era auditivo um murmúrio baixo, como um choramingo.  
Eram vastas as possibilidades, mas a mais provável na visão dela era esta: o chefe foi pego pelos invasores, sendo preso lá dentro enquanto os queijos caros eram roubados – primeiro eles e depois as demais coisas mais valiosas dentro da casa.  
Não havia tempo para esperar Gorila ir até lá. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, rápido!  
Com uma coragem momentânea, ela abriu a porta e invadiu a despensa. Estava escuro demais para ver algo e, enquanto Nathalie tentava tatear a parede em busca do interruptor, a porta se fechou sozinha.  
Ela notou que os choramingos cessaram e sons de passos em sua direção começaram de forma lenta. A pressa em achar o interruptor apenas a atrapalharam, tentativas de abrir a porta também foram um fracasso...  
A pobre secretária não teve tempo para pensar, fazer ou falar nada, foi presa e imobilizada com uma espécie de rede.  
Caiu em uma armadilha que seria previsível, se não fosse seu afobamento.  
.  
.  
.  
Do lado de fora da mansão, o guarda-costas grandalhão estava se desdobrando para conseguir pegas as compras, as caixas de tecido e ainda lidar com o guarda irritante, Roger, e seu apito infernal. Ao menos não deveria ter acontecido nada tão sério, uma vez que Nathalie não tinha gritado por ajuda, ameaçado matar alguém ou coisas do tipo.  
— Esta multa é por excesso de velocidade, esta é por ultrapassar o sinal vermelho, esta é por estacionar indevidamente e esta última aqui é por não se importar com as outras multas! — o guarda, que tentava a todo custo fazer seu trabalho, já havia recorrido à colar multas pelas costas do motorista.  
Gorila apenas encarou o guarda de cara feia, por cima do ombro, querendo saber se aquela palhaçada toda já havia terminado ou não. Não era a primeira vez que era multado, longe disso, parecia até mesmo que aquele guarda tinha alguma cisma com ele – talvez fizesse parte do complô.  
— Vejo que está tendo trabalho para equilibrar tudo isso, amigo... — o guarda suspirou, colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando a grande quantidade de coisas que o outro levava — Cuidado para não deixar nada cair, se não vai receber mais uma multa por sujar a calçada.  
Aquela foi a gota d’água! Que tipo de paspalho era capaz de olhar tal cena e nem sequer oferecer ajuda!?  
Movido pela raiva, o grandalhão soltou um xingamento em forma de resmungo que, para sua sorte, não foi ouvido pelo guarda. Roger estava ocupado demais procurando por mais alguma coisa no carro que pudesse gerar uma multa.  
O homem deu passos cuidadosos até a casa, testando o limite de seu autocontrole: ao mesmo tempo que deveria ignorar o guarda, precisava levar as caixas como se fossem de cristal e, ainda por cima, caso alguma tragédia realmente estivesse acontecendo, precisaria saber lidar com ela.  
.  
.  
.  
A essa altura, Nathalie já tinha se libertado da rede com a qual foi capturada, ou melhor: o saco de batatas que o chef usou para prender ela. Ela estava tentando recompor sua postura profissional, mas estava em ponto de pular em cima do cozinheiro e esgana-lo por tê-la feito perder tempo.  
— Ah, não sabes como lamento... — lamuriava o rechonchudo chef, segurando o chapéu na frente do rosto enquanto saiam da despensa.  
— Qual é o seu problema!? — a mulher, por sua vez, estava quase cuspindo fogo — Me fez vir até aqui para uma brincadeira de mal gosto!?  
— Mas os queijos, eles...  
— O que tem eles!? — ela bateu um dos pés no chão, chegando a bufar de raiva.  
— Eu estou a tentar falar, não sei como todo o queijo pode desaparecer assim! — O chef de alta classe parecia mais um lunático, coberto de farinha até as sobrancelhas, caminhando de um lado para outro da despensa — Cá estava ele, horas atrás! Posso jurar pela minha toque blanche!  
Vendo a que nível o cozinheiro havia chego, só podia se tratar de mais uma das suas várias crises de compulsão alimentar. Já havia acontecido algo semelhante quando ele acusou uma planta carnívora de devorar todos os torrões de açúcar e, em igual nível, um dos encarregados da limpeza de desviar o estoque de chocolate para uma “venda clandestina de bombons artesanais”.  
— Não é necessário, só tente controlar seu vício. — Foi tudo o que Nathalie conseguiu falar, de uma forma educada, tentando controlar a ira.  
— Pois não sou eu quem os come escondido! Há um fantasma neste recinto, posso sentir tal graças à uma habilidade sensitiva passada pela minha família desde...  
— Fantasmas não comem queijo — ela revirou os olhos, se controlando para manter o nível de diálogo minimamente profissional.  
— E como sabes que não? — O chef cruzou os braços, emburrado.  
— Fantasmas nem sequer existem! — A mulher endireitou a pequenina mexa, mas a vontade que tinha era de se descabelar em meio à um diálogo tão inapropriado como aquele.  
— Ora pois, existem! Existem sim! Eu poderia provar, mas a tática de jogar farinha nos tais ainda não deu respostas... Penso agora em uma armadilha como esta! Que tal? Achas que funciona bem com desencarnados?  
— Faça o que quiser! Por mim, pode até mesmo contratar os caça-fantasmas, desde que pare de drama pela falta de queijo!  
— Pois veja bem, moçoila: — o mais velho apontou um dos dedos para ela — quando eu estiver a receber a chave da cidade por prender um tipo fantasma, vivíssimo, com a mão no queijo, saibas que a tu não faço referencias no meu discurso!  
— Ora, seu... — Nathalie rangeu entre os dentes, cerrando os punhos e dando passos lentos na direção do cozinheiro que, sabendo que estava verdadeiramente encrencado agora, escondeu o rosto atrás de sua toque blanche novamente. Estava encurralado — Eu deveria...  
— Entregar os tecidos — a voz baixa e tranquila de Gorila conseguiu distrair a fera, ao menos o suficiente para que o chef fugisse e se escondesse atrás do grandalhão.  
— Claro... — a secretária respirou fundo, endireitando o cabelo mais uma vez e tentando controlar sua sede por sangue. Parecia apática como sempre, enquanto tomava as caixas das mãos de Gorila e começava sua caminhada até o ateliê.  
A cada dia que passava ela notava que aquele lugar já estava sendo maléfico para sua sanidade. Num dia a senhora Agreste some, no outro surge Hawk Moth e heróis em Paris, ela divide sua rotina em fazer planos de rotina e planos maléficos... Qual o próximo passo? Sequestrar bebês? Ameaçar animais indefesos? Descobrir que realmente existem fantasmas e que eles adoram queijos?  
Ela caminhava enquanto dava sequência aos seus pensamentos, deixando os dois homens na cozinha, arrumando toda a bagunça.  
O chef, sentindo-se frustrados com seus planos, estava tentando descontar sua irritação na sujeira, armado com um esfregão. Já Gorila via a limpeza como uma ótima forma de se acalmar, apesar de não se comprometer com nada além de limpar os armários mais altos, afinal, ele já tinha feito muito salvando a vida do cozinheiro.


	2. La préparation

Mais uma vez Nathalie estava de frente para a grande porta do ateliê. A secretária reuniu certa quantidade de “paz interior” antes de entrar, de fato, no cômodo.

Com passos lentos, ela se aproximou do superior e estendeu as caixas. Gabriel as abriu sem cerimônia alguma, jogando o laço delicado em um canto qualquer do chão, o que interessava para ele estava dentro daquela embalagem delicada: um tecido fino, semitransparente, em um tom delicado que realçaria uma de suas mais novas peças.

— Ótimo — murmurou ele, segurando o tecido com zelo para retirá-lo da caixa — Poderia ter deixando alguém de lá irritado tanto quanto eles me irritaram hoje de manhã, Nathalie. Iria me ajudar como Hawk...

— Eu tentei, senhor! Sabe que eu sempre tento! — a resposta saiu por conta própria. Nathalie jamais iria interromper Gabriel para uma justificativa como aquela, mas precisava deixar claro que estava comprometida com suas obrigações.

Se tinha algo que a assistente estava fazendo em sua vida, mais do que qualquer coisa, era ajudar o superior. Entretanto, ela não se orgulhava nem um pouco disto: estava se tornando uma pessoa arrogante e fria em seu comportamento, o excesso de responsabilidades estava fazendo-a perder o sono e a falta de tempo estava sufocando-a.

— ... Você só é boa demais. — O Agreste passou longe de um pedido de desculpas, mas foi o melhor que conseguiu falar para reconfortar a assistente.

— E isso é realmente bom de algum jeito?

— Acredito que na maioria das vezes sim — e, voltando a dar sua total atenção para os tecidos, ele mudou para outro assunto: — Tons pastel ficarão em alta. O que você acha de uma mudança no uniforme? Faz bastante tempo que você usa esse modelo...

— Posso realmente dar minha opinião?

— Desde que não fale coisas como “desnecessário” e “minha carreira não depende que eu siga tendências”, sim.

— Eu gosto de vermelho e gosto de suéter.

— E se mudar para uma saia? Manteria a cor vermelha e o suéter...

— Não seria tão prático quanto a calça comprida, senhor.

— Sabia que estava esquecendo alguma resposta padrão! — a observação tomou um tom divertido, para logo em seguida Gabriel retomar a seriedade — Nathalie, você trabalha com um estilista e, por mais que ache a moda algo desnecessário, deveria tentar ser uma extensão do meu trabalho e não apenas “prática”.

— A extensão do seu trabalho é o Adrien, senhor. Não seria profissional eu andar por aí com roupas chamativas...

— Estamos falando de um novo uniforme, não um vestido de gala — o superior suspirou, vencido — Os modelos para o desfile estão em cima da sua mesa, falta apenas o terno do Adrien.

A assistente sorriu internamente, satisfeita com sua “vitória” sobre o uniforme.

Cuidadosamente, ela deixou as caixas com o tecido em um lugar próximo de Gabriel e caminhou até sua mesa, pegando o que deveria ser levado para o local do desfile. O dia seria longo e cheio de “vai-e-vem” até que tudo estivesse pronto.

.

.

.

Gorila mais uma vez estava como motorista, entretanto, estava longe de querer ultrapassar a velocidade permitida. Ao lado dele, Nathalie estava mais uma vez irritada, discutindo em “viva voz” com o representante de um cantor chamado XY – provavelmente mais um daqueles rapazes que aparecem, fazem um estouro e desaparecem em seguida.

— Como assim ele não vai comparecer amanhã!? — faltava pouco, bem pouco, para Nathalie começar a cuspir fogo.

_— Sinto muito, mas o projetor de hologramas está quebrado e..._

— Hologramas!? Eu não quero um holograma!

_— Mas o XY nem está em Paris de verdade, ele foi tirar férias na... A-A senhora está bem?_

Por sorte, o sinal fechou bem neste momento e Gorila pôde ver o estado em que sua colega estava: vermelha, prestes a explodir. Nathalie era uma verdadeira bomba nuclear quando decidia “estourar” de vez, causava tragédias enormes que perduravam por meses, podendo até durar anos.

Sem querer ser assassinado pela ira da colega caso aquilo continuasse, o grandalhão, do jeito mais sutil possível, deslizou o dedo pela tela do tablet e encerrou a ligação. Levou alguns segundos, tempo até o sinal ficar verde novamente, para que Nathalie conseguisse respirar fundo e pensar o que iria fazer.

Gorila conseguiu: desarmou a bomba.

— Plano B... — resmungou ela, ligando para a próxima pessoa.

_— Ah! Oi Nath!_

A voz do outro lado da linha soava ligeiramente familiar para Gorila, mas ele deu mais atenção ao fato da pessoa chamar Nathalie por um apelido. Desde quando ela tinha relações “não profissionais” com pessoas?

— Penny, será que você poderia...

E, antes que pudesse continuar o pedido, uma sequência de sons que só podiam ser classificados como coisas caindo tomaram conta da ligação. Quando finalmente cessaram, a voz familiar retomou a conversa.

_— FANG! LARGA JÁ O SOFÁ! CROCODILO FEIO! — a mulher gritava e, quando finalmente tudo parecia ter ficado em silencio, ela continuou aparentando ter calma novamente: — Desculpa Nath. Aqui está uma correria terrível por causa do voo para Paris, eu te ligo assim que chegar, tá? ... FANG, JÁ MANDEI LARGAR O... ARGH! JAGGED, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE PELO MENOS TOMAR CONTA DO SEU CROCODILO!?_

Suspirando, derrotada, Nathalie encerrou a ligação e se colocou a pensar qual seria sua próxima aposta. Já Gorila, novamente concentrado mais no transito do que nas conversas do telefone, tentava não rir por como o “astro do rock” parecia mais uma criança mimada longe dos holofotes.

— Última opção... — ela sussurrou, ligando para a última pessoa a quem pediria um favor como aquele.

Demorou um pouco até que ela finalmente fosse atendida, por um rapaz com a voz vibrante e que os dois conheciam muito bem:

_— Fala, Dona Nathalie! O Adrien está se comportando direitinho na aula, pode ficar tranquila!_

— Não liguei para isso, Nino... — a mulher suspirou, incerta se era realmente uma boa escolha.

_— ... Ligou por que então? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o robô, digo, o senhor Agreste?_

— Não, não foi para isso que liguei, eu... er... você tem algo para fazer amanhã?

_— Dona Nathalie, nada contra a senhora ser mais velha e tudo mais, você é toda elegante, fica mais bonita sem os óculos, mas eu tenho uma namorada e..._

— NÃO É NADA DISSO! — a secretária, mais uma vez irritada, falou em alto e bom som — Eu preciso de um DJ, amanhã, para o desfile. Aceita ou não? — a voz saiu fria, entre os dentes.

_— Claro que sim! — Nino, por sua vez, parecia estar mais feliz do que nunca._

— Ótimo! — e, por fim, ela encerrou a ligação enquanto tentava se acalmar.

Gorila, que se manteve atento durante toda a ligação, tentava controlar os risos. Havia descoberto coisas sobre Nathalie que jamais imaginou: ela tinha um apelido entre os amigos, era amiga de Penny, o cantor de rock que a maioria dos jovens adorava é tão infantil quanto sua legião de fãs, Nathalie é a próxima da fila caso o namoro de Nino termine... O grandalhão não aguentou e começou a rir, claro, do seu jeito quase silencioso e praticamente imperceptível.

Para a sorte dele, já estavam de frente para o local onde seria o desfile. Bastava o Gorila estacionar o carro e estaria em um lugar mais seguro (lê-se: com testemunhas) caso a colega chegasse a quase explodir novamente.

— Qual a graça? — Nathalie estava séria como sempre. Ela encarava o outro, esperando as portas do carro serem destravadas.

O motorista respirou fundo, destravou as portas e, quando já estava prestes a sair do carro, ousou responder:

— Nenhuma... Nath.

— Mas o que...?

E, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer naquele momento, Nathalie deixou algumas risadas escaparem.

Para o bem de todos, ela estava calma mais uma vez.

.

.

.

Horas se passaram e as preparações para o desfile não estavam nem na metade, tudo por culpa de um fotografo empenhado em tirar fotos de Nathalie. Vincent era uma pessoa com uma completa falta de bom senso e, assim como os opostos se atraem, o profissionalismo da secretária parecia ser um imã para a inconveniência dele.

— O sofá é para o camarim do Adrien e aquelas grades vermelhas serão as contenções dos lugares, coloque-as perto da passarela por enquanto — a assistente indicava onde Gorila deveria colocar cada coisa — E depois tenta colocar o painel da marca centralizado e no alto, colocaram baixo demais... — ela ficou em silencio ao notar um flash de foto na direção dela — Será que você não pode dar um jeito nesse fotografo logo?

— Se eu der um jeito nele, você vai ter que arrumar outro até amanhã — o grandalhão, que segurava várias caixas no momento, estava se mais focado em terminar logo aquela arrumação do que se incomodar com fotos.

— Ei, senhorita secretária! Poderia se virar um pouco para a esquerda!? — disse Vincent, trazendo suas quinquilharias técnicas para mais perto.

— Eu levo isso! — Nathalie ignorou completamente o fotografo, tomou as caixas de Gorila e começou a andar na direção dos camarins que, para sua sorte, era uma área que apenas autorizados poderiam ir.

Ela andou apressada pelos corredores, só não se atrevendo a correr porque iria chamar muita atenção. A única coisa que ela queria, no momento, mais do que deixar tudo impecável para o desfile era se livrar do fotografo irritante.

.

.

.

Enquanto a secretária de Gabriel estava tentando se esconder, o mesmo estava tentando se concentrar no trabalho.

Os pensamentos pessimistas estavam assombrando-o, enquanto a ânsia para dar início ao plano tomava suas energias. Faltava pouco para aquele martírio ter fim e ao mesmo tempo era uma chance tão grande de tudo sair dos eixos.

Não era hora de pensar o que poderia dar errado! Coisas demais já haviam dado errado na vida do Agreste, caso contrário, sua esposa estaria ali, ao lado dele... Levando de modo literal, ela realmente se mantinha com ele o tempo todo: seja imortalizada em quadros, na inspiração de suas peças ou em seu casulo de vidro, protegida até que pudesse ser traga de volta.

Se tudo desse certo, se realmente aquele plano longo e trabalhoso trouxesse sua amada de volta, Adrien não iria se sentir tão sozinho o tempo todo, a casa teria sua alegria novamente e Gabriel seria um homem completo. O grande retorno seria anunciado no mesmo dia, naquele desfile, onde ele e Emilie iriam assistir o filho da primeira fila...

E, assim como um sonho bom é sempre interrompido pelo despertador, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

— Entre! — a voz saiu bem mais dura do que deveria, mas não era para menos: Gabriel já estava de mau-humor novamente.

— C-Com licença, senhor... — o cozinheiro, que jamais se atreveu a chegar perto do ateliê, começou a falar com muito gaguejo — A moçoila, digo, Nathalie ainda não retornou e eu estava a pensar se vais almoçar com teu filho ou adianto tua refeição para agora...

— Depois que eu terminar o que preciso, aviso. Adrien vai almoçar um pouco mais cedo hoje.

— Sim, senhor!

E, com medo de deixar o superior ainda mais irritado, o chef praticamente voltou correndo para a cozinha. Lá, ao menos, estava em ambiente seguro – enquanto os fantasmas não atacassem novamente.

.

.

.

Nathalie estava na porta do camarim de Adrien.

Com certo sacrifício, ela conseguiu segurar as caixas e destrancar o lugar, mas assim que tentou acender as luzes, nada deu sinal. Ela ficou surpresa por não ter energia chegando até lá, provavelmente devido a algum fio solto ou curto-circuito. Teria que cuidar disso o mais rápido possível!

Outra coisa que conseguiu notar, apesar de estar escuro, era a poeira do lugar. A limpeza de todo o ambiente seria feita no dia seguinte pela manhã, mas as roupas não poderiam ser deixadas lá, em meio ao pó... iria sobrar para ela e Gorila.

Já se preparando para mudar todas as tarefas que tinha programado adiantar, ela pegou o tablet e, antes mesmo de desbloquear a tela, notou que haviam algumas chamadas não atendidas. Sentindo a garganta ficar seca só de imaginar a raiva com que Gabriel deveria estar por não ser atendido, ela foi diretamente até o registro de chamadas.

— Que seja apenas a operadora... — suplicou ela em voz baixa, sem coragem de olhar.

Quando finalmente verificou, sentiu-se aliviada pois as quatro ligações perdidas pertenciam todas ao cozinheiro da mansão. Todas com um curto período de tempo entre cada uma. Agora ela lembrava-se: colocou o toque de telefone para o chef como “mudo”.

Nathalie só não deu gargalhadas de alivio porque precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Talvez fossem os terríveis fantasmas comedores de queijo mais uma vez...

Só saberia o que era ligando; e foi exatamente isto que ela fez:

_— Onde estão vocês e o guri? Se demorarem, o almoço vai esfriar... — o chef falava calmamente, sem nenhum sinal de “tragédia” ocorrida._

— Almoço? Adrien está na escola, eu e o...

_— Claro que almoço! As refeições são de muita importância para o vigor, ainda mais para um miúdo! Não se pode ficar apenas em acepipes por todo o dia!_

Sem esforço algum, a secretária parou de dar importância para o longo discurso sobre comidas e saúde e se focou no horário: ela tinha ainda, exatamente, vinte minutos para buscar Adrien e chegar em casa. Ela só voltou a prestar atenção no cozinheiro quando o mesmo começou a acenar.

_— Isto atrás de ti é um sofá? Ei! O que vão fazer com um sofá no breu em que está aí, heim?_

— O camarim do Adrien está sem luz e... Sofá? — só então, desperta de seus planejamentos mentais, a assistente virou-se para trás e se deparou com um enorme sofá entrando pela porta — Gorila!? — Ela só recebeu um resmungo em resposta, enquanto o móvel continuava a ser empurrado para dentro do camarim, sem muita eficácia.

_— Não se atrasem! — o cozinheiro finalmente encerrou a ligação._

Agora Nathalie tinha cerca de 19 minutos para fazer tudo o que precisava, tinha um camarim para limpar, um sofá emperrado na porta e tantas pequenas tarefas que nem mesmo ela sabia ao certo se daria conta de tudo.

De qualquer jeito, começar uma crise de ansiedade não resolvia em nada.

— Para de empurrar o sofá, ele está emperrado! — ela avisou ao colega, subindo em cima do móvel e se preparando para sair do outro lado da porta — Precisamos buscar o Adrien, rápido!

E, sem demais explicações, ela já estava correndo pelos corredores e sendo seguida pelo grandalhão.

.

.

.

Gorila sabia perfeitamente a maneira como Gabriel Agreste interpretava atrasos, principalmente se tratando do filho. Devido a isto, ele não se privou de pisar forte no acelerador para garantir chegarem ao colégio na hora certa. Ele não se importava em levar mais multas – afinal de contas, não era ele quem as pagava -, e muito menos com os “conselhos” de Nathalie sobre jamais dirigir desse jeito com Adrien dentro do carro. E, no fim do trajeto feito em apenas 4 minutos, já estavam em frente ao colégio bem há tempo de ouvirem o sinal tocar.

— ... Não acredito... — a secretária murmurou, passando para o banco de trás e tentando endireitar tanto o óculos quanto uma mexa de cabelo que vivia caindo sobre o rosto.

— Chegamos na hora — o motorista deu um sorriso vitorioso.

— Não acredito que ainda estou viva! — ela retrucou — Se algum dia você ousar dirigir desse jeito com o Adrien... Argh! Deveria ao menos ter esperado eu colocar o cinto de segurança!

— Prioridades... — Gorila curvou os ombros, sem perder o sorriso.

Não tardou até que Adrien cruzasse os portões do colégio, caminhando ao lado de Nino enquanto conversavam. Assim que avistou o carro, ele se despediu do amigo e foi apressado até o veículo.

O rapaz mal se acomodou no banco e lançou a seguinte pergunta:

— Nathalie, lembrou de pegar minha roupa de esgrima?

— Ainda não tive tempo de buscar ela — a mulher, por sua vez, manteve sua postura indiferente e fingiu não ter esquecido de absolutamente nada — Mas se quiser, podemos ir buscar agora mesmo.

— Sério!? — os olhos do rapaz se encheram de brilho. Eram raras as vezes em que ele tinha permissão de ir em algum lugar sem ter que fugir, sendo assim, até mesmo uma ida até a lavanderia parecia ser divertida.

Enquanto Adrien parecia adorar a ideia, Gorila era completamente o oposto. Ele lançou um olhar repreensivo para a colega e se pôs a dirigir o carro, tentando ser ágil para que o pequeno Agreste não se atrasasse em nada.

.

.

.

Nathalie acompanhou Adrien até o balcão da lavanderia, com uma das mãos repousadas no ombro do rapaz. Ela criou tal habito porque, uma vez que ele não era mais uma criança, ela não poderia andar por aí levando-o pela mão sem parecer uma atitude infantil.

— O que preciso falar, Nathalie? — sussurrou ele, um tanto envergonhado por não saber exatamente como as coisas funcionavam no “mundo exterior”.

— Apenas o que veio fazer — a voz saiu tranquila, acompanhada de um sorriso quase imperceptível.

Mesmo sem entender exatamente a resposta, aquilo bastou para que Adrien se sentisse mais à vontade e voltasse sua atenção para uma das atendentes.

— C-Com licença... — assim que a garota se virou para ele, Adrien continuou — Vim buscar a minha roupa de esgrima, er... a roupa dos Agreste.

A atendente sorriu gentilmente, afirmou com a cabeça e começou a procurar o embrulho. Quando finalmente retornou, entregou para ele com cuidado e ousou falar, mesmo que baixo:

— Sou uma das suas maiores fãs! — a voz saiu alegre, acompanhada de um sorriso.

— Obrigado! — respondeu ele, com as bochechas completamente coradas pela timidez.

Adrien estava acostumado com seus fãs gritando e correndo atrás dele, a inconveniência que normalmente eles causavam e como aquilo deixava-o irritado. Encontrar alguém que não gritasse e não implorasse por fotos e coisas do gênero o tiravam de sua “zona de conforto” e derrubavam-no em um poço de timidez.

E, antes que qualquer outra coisa fosse dita, o som irritante da buzina do carro começou a ecoar. Gorila já estava impaciente...

— Precisamos ir — Nathalie avisou.

.

.

.

Conseguiram chegar à mansão Agreste com cerca de dois minutos de vantagem.

Nathalie estava no ateliê reunindo todas as pequenas “ferramentas” que Gabriel poderia precisar enquanto o superior fazia as finalizações em um de seus projetos.

— Não esqueça de pegar os alfinetes — avisou o Agreste, saindo de trás de sua grande tela de trabalhos e indo para a porta.

A assistente afirmou com a cabeça e seguiu-o.

Adrien estava terminando de almoçar, com sua roupa de esgrima devidamente colocada em sua bolsa. Gorila havia ficado com ele, ou melhor, estava na porta esperando o rapaz terminar a refeição para leva-lo de volta ao colégio.

O pedido de “licença” de Gabriel consistia em uma tosse seca, mas que seus funcionários sabiam exatamente o que era. Sendo assim, ao ouvir tal expressão, Gorila se afastou da porta e deu passagem a ele.

— Não sabia que ia almoçar comigo hoje, pai — a voz de Adrien saiu carregada de surpresa enquanto ele observava o mais velho se aproximando, com os olhos brilhando em esperança.

— E não vou. Estou ocupado demais com as criações da próxima estação... — E bastou isso para que o olhar do filho perdesse completamente o vislumbre — Mas vim tirar suas medidas para o seu terno.

— Entendi...

— Por que não me conta como foi seu dia enquanto isso?

— Claro, pai! — e, mais uma vez, o olhar de Adrien se encheu de alegria — Tirei nota máxima no exame de literatura com um poema, fizemos um experimento com frasco de Chapman e alguns objetos pequenos na aula de química para determinar a densidade e... — por mais entusiasmado que estivesse, o rapaz notou o olhar distante do pai — ... Deve achar entediante todas essas coisas, não é?

— Hun? Claro que não, filho — Gabriel levou a mão até o ombro do mais novo — É só que...

— Que?

Adrien estava longe de querer alguma justificativa. Ele sabia perfeitamente que o pai era uma pessoa ocupada, mas jamais iria conseguir entender a forma que parecia ignora-lo na maior parte do tempo.

— Você fala igualzinho a sua mãe. — o mais velho sorriu — E fez alguma outra coisa divertida hoje?

— E-Eu — aquela resposta havia quebrado qualquer expectativa que o mais novo poderia ter — Eu fui na lavanderia com a Nathalie!

Observando aos dois, Nathalie e Gorila apenas trocavam olhares cumplices, felizes em finalmente pai e filho estarem passando algum tempo juntos. Porém, com esta última frase, o olhar da secretária mais parecia de desespero do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Na lavanderia, filho? — o sorriso antes tão verdadeiro, agora era claramente forçado — E por que foi na lavanderia?

— Pegar a minha roupa de esgrima e... — notando o extremo deslize que teve, o rapaz começou a tentar desviar o assunto — Eu preciso ir mais cedo pra aula hoje, vão dividir os alunos em grupos para um torneio ou algo assim, sabe?

— Hun... — obviamente, Gabriel notou a tentativa— Depois eu converso melhor com a Nathalie. Agora preciso tirar suas medidas, já que você não pode chegar atrasado...

.

.

.

A volta para o colégio foi mergulhada em silencio. Gorila raramente falava com alguém sem ser necessário, Nathalie estava completamente focada em sua lista de afazeres e Adrien estava completamente sem graça devido seu deslize para falar algo. Quando o carro estacionou, o rapaz teve coragem para falar apenas um “até logo” antes de ir correndo para dentro do prédio.

— Nathalie — o motorista murmurou e ao receber um chiado como resposta, prosseguiu — Não vai vir para frente?

— Sim — a mulher deixou fugir um suspiro, passando para o banco da frente.

— Almoço?

— É...

Não gostando nem um pouco daquela apatia vinda da colega, o grandalhão fez algo que nunca pensou ser capaz: tirou o tablet das mãos dela e jogou no banco de trás. Por inúmeras vezes já havia pensado em fazer isso, principalmente quando o senhor Agreste ligava e enchia-os de reclamações; jamais fez por puro medo em como Nathalie poderia reagir.

Porém, desta vez, ela estava em um estado completamente letárgico. Claro, normalmente ela era uma pessoa indiferente e calada, mas não daquele jeito!

— Por que você...

— Porque você está ficando louca! — e, em uma das raras vezes em sua vida, a voz de Gorila saiu alta — Nathalie, nos conhecemos há anos e eu nunca vi você tão estressada como nos últimos dias! É como se seu mundo estivesse desabando e ao invés de tentar sobreviver você decidisse fazer uma lista!

— Listas são muito úteis!

— Ouça a si mesma!

E, mais uma vez, o interior do veículo mergulhou no mais profundo silencio.

— Eu só... — a voz de Nathalie saiu baixa — eu só quero que tudo seja exatamente como precisa ser, porque eu não aguento mais as coisas como estão agora e... Droga, por que eu tenho que cuidar de tudo? Se alguma coisa, a menor que seja, não estiver do jeito certo eu preciso sair correndo e consertar... As vezes a única coisa que eu quero é passar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada, eu nem me lembro a última vez que tive um dia de folga! Isso sem contar todo o estresse em lidar com pessoas irritantes e inconvenientes, como...

— Nathalie... — o guarda-costas tentou fazer a colega voltar a si.

— ... Como aquele fotógrafo irritante, como as pessoas que erram em um pedido simples de encomenda e...

— Nathalie.

— E eu não acho nem um pouco certo eu precisar lidar com pedidos, tecidos e todas as demais coisas do ateliê, ter que cuidar de eventos e...

— Nathalie! — já sem paciência, o grandalhão gritou em uma tentativa de fazer a colega responder.

— Mas que droga! O que foi!? — Ela respondeu quase rosnando, abandonando completamente sua esfera de fragilidade emocional.

— Chegamos!

— Ótimo!

O motorista destravou as portas, respirou fundo e olhou para a colega. Ele não era de falar, tão pouco gritar com alguém como havia feito há pouco, mas Nathalie estar tão estressada já estava afetando as pessoas à volta dela.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. Ambos sérios, em silencio e sem fazer a menor ideia de como se retratar.

— Nada disso aconteceu! — falaram em uníssono — Exatamente. — novamente, falaram juntos, mas dessa vez enquanto saiam do carro.

.

.

.

A rotina dos empregados da mansão era bem delineada e com várias regras objetivas. Uma das regras era sobre a alimentação dos funcionários: deveria ser, independente das circunstâncias, realizada longe dos olhos de Gabriel, prioritariamente.

Assim sendo, Nathalie e Gorila estavam almoçando de pé, em um dos vastos balcões da cozinha. Estavam com pressa para retomarem a arrumação para o desfile e, sendo assim, quanto mais rápido se alimentassem melhor seria.

— Comer rápido faz mal para a digestão... — o chef começou as reclamações — Olhe só: um homenzarrão como tal e beliscando apenas a salada! E tu, moçoila: está a comer apenas um bocado do mesmo prato!

— Chega! — Nathalie cortou-o — O Gorila é vegetariano e eu estou com pressa! Qual o problema!?

— Sabes, estresse também faz mal para a digestão...

Sem a menor disposição para uma nova discussão com o cozinheiro, a mulher enfiou o máximo de salada na boca que conseguiu e se dedicou a mastigar tudo. Ao menos assim, não iria conseguir falar as barbaridades que estava pensando.

— Já notei que estás de mal com a vida... — o gorducho resmungou, se debruçando sobre o balcão — E tu, marmanjo? Também estas?

— Um pouco.

— E qual a causa?

— Adrien passeando... — e, neste momento, o grandalhão fez questão de olhar para a colega de trabalho.

— O miúdo? E desde quando o pai coruja deixa o guri passear?

— Ele não deixou — Nathalie respondeu pelo colega — E, antes que pergunte que passeio foi, Adrien apenas me acompanhou até a lavanderia.

— Ora, ora! — o cozinheiro sorriu — o miúdo já está se tornando um rapazote!

— Vai ter consequências... — ela continuou — Mas valeu a pena, eu acho.

— Pois é certo que valeu! Passarinhos só aprendem a arte do voo quando saem do ninho, com o rapazote é o mesmo!

Notando como os outros estavam lidando bem com a ideia de Adrien andar por aí, foi a vez de Gorila expressar sua opinião sobre a ida até a lavanderia:

— Foi perigoso.

— Claro que não, você estava bem na porta! — Nathalie contestou — Adrien precisa aprender a andar sozinho.

— Para ser perseguido pelos fãs loucos dele?

— Não, para não ser absolutamente dependente dos outros!

— Ele não é tão dependente assim.

— E quando não estivermos mais aqui? Acha que ele vai ficar como?

O cozinheiro, já imaginando onde aquela discussão entre a “moçoila” e o “marmanjo” iria parar, resolveu se intrometer no meio da briga:

— Eu acho que os dois se assemelham à pais brigando pela tutela do filho! — ao final das palavras, o chef deixou escapar algumas risadas — Ora pois, se ambos querem o bem do miúdo, deveriam de perguntar o que ele quer. Simples assim!

E assim, todos se calaram. Aquele era o fim da discussão: Nathalie queria que o rapaz tivesse mais liberdade, Gorila apenas queria que ele permanecesse em segurança. A resposta perfeita seria o equilíbrio entre os dois, coisa difícil de alcançar.

Caso realmente perguntassem a Adrien o que ele queria, a resposta provavelmente envolveria queijos, macarrons e croissants.

.

.

.

Nathalie e Gorila estavam andando pelo local onde seria o desfile. Os dois carregavam caixas, malas e demais bugigangas que julgavam ser necessárias para o camarim de Adrien e a limpeza do lugar.

— O único problema é a energia, não tive tempo de chamar ninguém para resolver isso e duvido muito que alguém possa vir hoje ainda. Está tudo empoeirado e... — a mulher estava resmungando desde que saiu do carro, mas assim que notou o colega parar no meio do corredor ela se calou por alguns instantes — O que vai fazer aí parado?

— Dar à luz — o grandalhão resmungou, equilibrando tudo o que carregava em uma das mãos e, com a outra, abrindo a caixa de disjuntores, localizada próxima dele, e ligando um deles.

— Nunca imaginei você falar algo como isso, tão pouco fazer tanto sentido como agora! — a voz saiu com um toque divertido, enquanto ela voltava a caminhar um pouco mais animada.

Entretanto, a animação foi esvaecida quando ambos já se encontravam em frente ao camarim. O sofá ainda estava emperrado na porta... e, como se as coisas já não estivessem ruins o bastante, o fotografo irritante parecia ter brotado do chão apenas para atrapalhar ainda mais:

— Uma foto sua naquele sofá ficaria perfeita! — Vincent já preparava a lente da câmera.

— Acho que consigo arrumar outro fotografo até amanhã, se você conseguir se livrar dele sem deixar provas... — a secretária cochichou com o colega de trabalho, tentando ignorar a presença irritante do outro.

— Já tenho coisas demais pra fazer... — a resposta saiu em um sussurro.

— Se virasse o rosto apenas um pouquinho para a esquerda, eu teria uma foto perfeita dos dois! É como se fossem empregados fazendo fofocas na hora do almoço! Eu poderia até mesmo...

E, antes que o fotografo pudesse terminar de narrar todos os seus planos, Nathalie o interrompeu. Ela já estava sem paciência alguma com ele e aquelas insinuações a deixavam à beira de um ataque de nervos.

— Você poderia ajudar a colocar esse sofá, lá dentro, na parede direita! — ela apontou para o móvel — E você, a chave do carro! — sem ousar piorar a situação, Gorila obedeceu e jogou as chaves para ela — Vou ir buscar o resto das coisas e, quando eu voltar, quero esse sofá no lugar!

A fala autoritária soava mais como uma mãe chamando a atenção dos filhos, porém, o grandalhão sabia exatamente que Nathalie irritada passava bem longe de uma “mãe”, ela se assemelhava mais à um monstro sanguinário. O fotografo, por sua vez, estava encantado com a foto que havia conseguido tirar.

— Que mulher! Que atitude! Que profissional! Bravo! — Vincent falava animado, quase saltitando de alegria — Ei, qual o nome dela mesmo?

— Para você, senhorita Sancoeur — resmungou Gorila em resposta, tentando empurrar o móvel para dentro do camarim.

— San... Combina perfeitamente com ela! — a animação continuava tomando conta das palavras.

.

.

.

A arrumação levou longas horas.

Longas horas.

Apesar de ser um espaço relativamente pequeno, o camarim tinha reunido poeira o suficiente para parecer abandonado há alguns séculos. Até mesmo penas e demais entulhos colaboravam para o aspecto de descaso do lugar – não foi atoa a relutância em disponibilizarem o camarim em um lugar tão reservado.

Nathalie e Gorila varreram, tiraram o pó, tornaram a varrer e só depois de muita repetição de tais tarefas, o lugar realmente ficou limpo. Porém, estavam longe de terminar: faltava ainda arrumar as roupas e demais objetos.

Tais cuidados levaram mais de uma hora até serem totalmente realizados.

Tudo poderia ter sido deixado para o dia seguinte: a equipe responsável pela limpeza iria cuidar de tudo, depois bastava arrumar as vestes, a mobília e estaria tudo feito. Entretanto, devido incidentes anteriores tanto relacionados com Adrien e como com a senhora Emilie, Gabriel não confiava em deixar tais preparações para o dia do evento.

Agora, os dois colegas estavam acabados, exaustos e com direito a roupas sujas e teias de aranha grudadas. Felizmente, já estavam longe do camarim.

Eles já estavam em frente ao colégio, esperando pacientemente o sinal soar e indicar que Adrien estava liberado das aulas e que, finalmente, poderiam retornar para casa e permanecer lá. Para a sorte deles, não demorou muito até que o rapaz cruzasse as portas e fosse até eles.

Adrien não disse uma palavra, estava cansado demais para falar qualquer coisa que fosse. As aulas de esgrima andavam sendo bem mais puxadas desde que Kyoko começou a fazer parte delas. Tudo o que ele queria era chegar em casa, deitar na cama e dormir o máximo de tempo que pudesse antes que algum vilão tentasse destruir Paris.

Como demoraria um pouco até que seu desejo fosse realizado, Adrien se contentou em dormir sentado no banco do carro, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Nathalie. A secretária não se incomodava com isso, visto que não era a primeira vez que o rapaz dormia na volta para casa.

O trajeto até a mansão Agreste foi imerso mais absoluto silencio. Nathalie não queria falar uma palavra se quer e arriscar acordar o “belo adormecido”, Gorila simplesmente não é do tipo que inicia conversas, tão pouco de falar algo sem ser preciso.

.

.

.

Adrien ainda estava esfregando as costas das mãos nos olhos quando cruzou as portas de entrada da mansão. Nathalie seguia ao lado dele, com uma das mãos repousa sobre o ombro do rapaz.

— Tente dormir um pouco mais sedo hoje, amanhã vai ser um dia puxado... — ela aconselhava-o, enquanto começavam a subir as escadas. Ele, por sua vez, tentava apenas se manter acordado até chegar ao quarto.

Observando aos dois, sentado em uma das poltronas próximas ao ateliê, o Agreste mais velho não parecia nem um pouco contente, principalmente por não ter sido notado.

— Nathalie! — A voz firme de Gabriel fez com que os dois parassem — Deixe Adrien se aprontar para o jantar, conversamos enquanto isso.

A secretária, escondendo a surpresa e o receio em ter uma conversa agora, acatou a ordem e foi imediatamente até o superior. Ela ainda conseguiu ver Adrien entrar no quarto, antes de acompanhar Gabriel até o ateliê.

— Nathalie, o que anda acontecendo com você? — o Ageste perguntou de uma forma tão séria ao ponto de soar apenas como uma repreensão.

— Como assim, senhor?

— Hoje mais cedo você me interrompeu, coisa que nunca fez antes. Depois, o cozinheiro veio pedir instruções para mim porque você não estava aqui, coisa que também nunca aconteceu antes... — enquanto falava, ele dava alguns passos pelo cômodo.

— Apenas deslizes que não irão mais acontecer, senhor.

— Eu espero realmente que não, porque amanhã é o desfile e se algo acontecer de errado...

— Cuidarei para que nada aconteça de errado! — A voz saiu confiante, com as últimas forças que sua “reserva de energia” permitiam.

O superior apenas deu um de seus sorrisos, satisfeito em saber que sua assistente estava dedicada aos seus planos. Entretanto, quando reparou um pouco melhor para o estado dela, não pode deixar de perguntar:

— Nathalie, isso no seu cabelo é uma teia de aranha?

— Provavelmente sim... — ela suspirou.

— E como, exatamente, isso foi parar aí? — a pergunta era recheada de incredulidade — ... Também tem poeira em todo o terno, ou é impressão minha?

— Poeira, teias de aranha e, se não me engano, algumas manchas de produto de limpeza, senhor... — mais uma vez, Nathalie suspirou — Foi um dia longo.

— Se quiser, pode ir descansar pelo resto da noite. Amanhã será um dia ainda mais longo e preciso que você esteja atenta a tudo.

Como resposta, ela apenas deu um sorriso quase imperceptível e se retirou do ateliê. Precisaria estar completamente disposta para todos os seus afazeres do dia seguinte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!   
> Caso queiram ler mais:   
> Nyah!: .br/u/751821/   
> Spirit: perfil/laviniacrist/historias   
> Inkspired: /pt/u/laviniacrist/   
> A3O: /users/LaviniaCrist/works   
> FanfictionNET: u/2918352/

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> .  
> Caso queiram ler mais:  
> Nyah!: https://fanfiction.com.br/u/751821/  
> Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/laviniacrist/historias  
> Inkspired: https://getinkspired.com/pt/u/laviniacrist/  
> A3O: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/works  
> FanfictionNET: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2918352/


End file.
